Bloopers
by GothicChickForChrist
Summary: It's just a bunch of bloopers from stories I've written with YuGiOg characters in them!


Alyssa- Hi guys. This is a different story type thing. I got some of these ideas from my friends and Alexis. They're bloopers from several of my different stories and I was looking through them and decided to type one out for fanfiction and picked this one. If y'all are wondering what happened to the other story I'm workin' on, I'm having a brain fart. I'm thinkin' of some idears and stuff, so yeah. You'll see a new chappie up soon though. I hope. It's the Oregon Trail one. Well enjoy this one for now and R&R please. And no. I do not own YuGiOh just to let ya know.

"I don't know what to do to get away from him. I can't stand it!" Alyssa yelled.

"I don't know either." Alexis said to her gently.

"I've tried running away, everything. I even tried suicide many times but he always has caught me before I had the chance." Alyssa said.

"Oh I see. Bakura doesn't deserve that." Alexis told her.

"But it's just… Wait… What's my line?" Alyssa asked confused.

"Take 498. And ACTION!" the director yelled.

"You should have thought about what you did." Joey said starting to walk away. "Oh. And one more thing. No Bakura until you're ungrounded."

"NOOOOO!" Alexis' eyes started watering as she started sniffling and started to run to her room. All of a sudden she ran into a wall and fell. "Oww…"Alexis started cracking up.

"I-I'm sorry!" Alyssa said laughing hysterically.

"You're supposed to run into the room not the wall!" Joey said laughing.

"I know. Can-Can we redo that seen?" Alexis asked.

"AND ACTION!" the director yelled. Marik and Bakura kill Kenny. (Not really)

"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY! YOU BASTARDS!" Alexis and Alyssa yelled out at them.

"AH HA HA! I laugh at your stupidity!" Bakura yelled out laughing and looking evil. "Come here. I won't bite!"

"Ruuuun!" Ryou and Alyssa yelled.

"Do I HAVE to be evil? I don't like to be evil! It's rude and very… Evil!" Bakura said.

"Well… You will get used to it. I promise." the director said.

"Oh… Okay." Bakura sighed.

"Let's move on! Take number 19! And action!" the director screamed.

"You know what I mean!" Alexis yelled pointing at Seth. "You're the culprit aren't you! Just fess up now or I'll beat the crap out of… "Alexis yelled starting to laugh and smile. "I'm sorry! But, Seth! You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Oh yeah! I feel real special now!" Seth said looking over and up at Alexis.

"O-Oh! That-t… That's for someone else. Like you!" Alyssa stammered.

"Alyssa…" Ryou started.

"Opps…" Alyssa said blushing.

"TAKE 231!" the director yelled out.

"Oh, Alexis! Stop whimpering and let's go!" Nina scolded her.

"Yeah!" Ben agreed.

'I wish Chris was here.' Alexis thought as she sniffled.

"There's nothing to be scared of. It's JUST a coaster!" Mike said as everyone got on the ride.

"I promise you won't get hurt." Nina said.

"Good. Good. But put more enthusiasm into it next time, Mike." the director told him.

"All right." Mike said.

"Make him go to the store for you. Give him a list." Alexis told Alyssa.

"GOOD IDEA! She's the dumb one! I mean smart one. I mean…YAH!I am SO confuzleated!" Alyssa cried out.

"CUT!" he yelled again.

All of a sudden Bakura threw Alyssa into a big puffy room.

"OW! You're supposed to toss me! Not throw me!" Alyssa blurted out.

"Che…"Bakura smirked.

"Now can we get the tree?" Nina asked impatiently as she ran into a tree.

"Yeah. Let's get the one you just ran into!" Ryou joked. Everyone started laughing.

"I'll get you. I'll get you all! ESPECILLY YOU, RYOU!" Nina yelled out.

"Uhhhh…"the director sighed.

"STOP! JUST STOP OT!" Ryou yelled out.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA" Bakura laughed as he coughed. "Mew?" He covered his mouth quickly. "Oh man!"

"Take number 3,948,261….Action!" the director tiredly said.

"Okay. Haru and Sakura take Shoku, Ryou and Nikki and…And… Who else do I have?" Alexis asked.

"Kari and Yumi." the director said.

"Yeah! Yeah what he said!" Alexis pointed and smiled.

"CUT!"

Alyssa held her breath and sighed.

"Okay. As long as she's gone… Then I'm fine. She scares me badly." Alyssa said slowly.

"I know. I just don't care." Alexis said.

"Cut…"

"I'm sorry! I had to say it though! It was bugging me not to!

"NEXT SEEN!"

Okay. Here it goes! Hey, Alyssa! I'm not touching you! I'm not touching you!" Alexis said still poking Alyssa.

"WOULD YOU STOP! PLEASE!" Alyssa blurted out.

"Nope! I'm not stopping once so ever! I'm not poking you!" Alexis said poking Alyssa still.

"STOP! NOW!" Alyssa yelled at Alexis.

"Nope! I'm not stopping me!" Alexis said smiling.

"That's it!" Alyssa yelled.

"That's good! Now let's move on!" the director said as Alexis poked him and Alyssa and everyone glanced at her.

"What? It's fun!" Alexis said poking Alyssa six more times.

"And we move on…."

"Hi!" Alexis shouted cheerfully.

"Hello, Alexis." the director said smiling.

"Can I sing Hit Me Baby One More Time by Brittany Spears in this episode?" Alexis asked him.

"You may not."

"Fine." Alexis said walking up on stage. "My loneliness is killing me! And I-I must confess it's burnin' me! Burnin' me! When I'm not with you I lose my mind. Give me a sign! Hit me baby one more time!" Joey threw a shoe at her head. "OW! My head! Okay…Who threw that!"

"Next episode!"

"Hey, Joey!" Alyssa smiled.

"Hey, Sweetie." Joey replied kissing Alyssa. She kissed him back.

"Hey, Alyssa! You got somethin' on your face! I'll get it for ya." Alexis said smacking Joeys head.

"OW! ALEXIS!" Joey complained. They started a fight.

Next episode/Series…

"Let's get goin'." Alexis said looking over at Ryou and Alyssa.

"Okay." Alyssa and Ryou said.

"Opps. Ha! We forgot to laugh!" Ryou yelled out.

"NEXT!"

"Okay. Bye. I'll see ya guys later." Ryou said turning and walking away tripping over a cord. "Crap! I think I sprained my knee!" He tried to stand but fell. "Yep."

"Ow. Okay. Now I'm done." Joey said.

"That's good." Ryou said.

"Here's the thing. We started off friends. It was cool but it was all pretend." Tea started singing. "Opps. Wrong song."

"And action!"

"Ryou… Is she possessed?" Faith asked Ryou.

"Who? Alyssa?" Ryou asked.

"No. Her." Faith said pointing at Alexis.

"No. She's just stupid that's all and she doesn't really like me because I'm with you and she has this really REALLY HUGE crush on me. Want to do a lot that we haven't even got to yet if you know what I mean." Ryou said.

"I'M NOT STUPID!" Alexis yelled tackling Ryou to the ground.

"Wrong lines, Hun." Faith said looking down at them.

"Take 44!"

"Whoa!" Ryou yelled grabbing his stuff and running out. Alexis glared evilly at him and followed Ryou out the door.

"GIMMIE MY BATH NOW!" Alexis yelled at him. "Opps. I-I mean bat! Bat! Yeah…"

Ryou read his lines over and started crying.

"Why must the good die young and the house be haunted!" Ryou yelled out.

"Dunno. Ask, Alyssa! She wrote it." the director said.

"But, but… Alyssa dies from her yami and suicide. And I die from my yami. And they both fade away." Ryou said starting to cry. "IT'S SO SAD! I dunno if I can do this!"

"Let's move on…"

"Dr. Koshi, I'll be back in a few minutes." Tristen said.

"Okay." Dr. Koshi said. Tristen walked outside and someone in the background whistled as he blushed and everybody laughed. The director fell out of his chair.

"Next! Please!"

"This is seen two from She Doesn't Come Back." Alyssa said looking in the camera at the camera man.

"I know what'll make her come back! You're grandma has got it goin' on!" Dajania sang.

"I'm DEFINITLY not comin' back if you say that!" Alyssa screamed.

"March 15, 2005.Take 408 and action." Everyone walked in the room.

"Hey guys!" Alyssa said.

"Hi!" Joey said as well.

"How ya feelin'?" Yugi asked.

"GOOD!" Alyssa said happily.

"Did someone fart, 'cause it stinks in here badly." Ryou said covering his nose.

"Yeah." Alyssa agreed doing the same.

"TRISTEN!" everyone yelled holding their noses.

"Next cut!"

"Okay. First you wanna dump your chicken into a nice cool thick batter." Alyssa said as she and Alexis threw Tristen and Joey in mud. After a second or two they pulled them back out.

"Nice! Then you wanna…" Alyssa started.

"Hold on. I got mud up my nose." Joey complained.

"Ya and I got some in my ears!" Tristen joined in.

"April 23, 2005. The Babysitting take 18 and marker." Alyssa turned around and grabbed the phone and drops it.

"Opps. Sorry." Alyssa said.

"AHHHH!" Alyssa screamed. Bakura stabbed her a few times as Alyssa fell to the ground. Ryou ran over to her.

"Alyssa? Ya alright?" Ryou asked wiping blood from her arm. Alyssa was breathing hard.

"Y-Ya. For now…" she whispered. Ryou went and listened to Alyssa's heart and accidentally got her blood in his hair and Alyssa started barley breathing. Ryou carefully hugged Alyssa.

"It's okay, Alyssa. It'll be alright." Ryou said crying. All of a sudden Bakura stabbed Ryou in the arm.

"Uhhh…" Ryou moaned watching Alyssa slowly slip away. He held he in his arms. Alyssa started to slowly close her eyes.

"G-Goodbye…" Alyssa whispered as she drew her last breath and died.

"No, Alyssa! Alyssa! NO!" Ryou said his hair matted from blood and tears and he set her down gently

"GOOD!" the director said.

"YAY!" Alyssa jumped up happily.

"YAH! You came outta nowhere!" Ryou yelled scared.

"I died but I'm still alive! Whoo hoo!" Alyssa said smiling.

"We're still on….."

"Oh.Sorry." Alyssa said laying back "Go on."

"We'll just cut that part out…"

Alyssa-Well that's all the bloopers I got right now. G'night! See ya and R&R!-Waves, Smiles and leaves-


End file.
